


Ghosted

by The_gay_snake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Demon Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Empath deceit sanders, Fluff, Gay, Ghost Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Ghosts, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Deceit Sanders, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nonhuman, Piano, Roman wants to get married, You will not see cheese graters the same way, lots a fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: Logan didn't believe the warnings about a ghost living in the old mansion he bought. He was wrong.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 56
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Tea. Tea couldn't betray him. It was just water and leaves, it couldn't speak. It couldn't tell him how lovely he looked, or ask him stupid questions that Logan couldn't help but love. 

Logan grabbed a vanilla tea bag, and then filled a pot with water, putting it on the stove to boil. He pulled out a book to read while he waited, at least wanting to make some progress for the day. 

He was almost finished with the chapter he was reading when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A red rose was sitting on the counter, definitely not there when Logan had started making his tea. He had a hunch he knew who it was from, but he ignored it, choosing to go back to his book. 

His kettle started to whistle as soon as he finished his chapter, making him give a small smile as he estimated his time correctly. Placing a bookmark in his book, Logan stood, making his way into the kitchen to get a cup.

He poured the hot water into the cup with his teabag, letting it steep for a few minutes. He was about to add sugar to his cup, but was hit in the face with something. Another rose.

"Throwing roses at people isn't polite, Roman." Logan said to the "empty" house. 

He got no reply, so Roman wasn't going to talk to him, fine, Logan wouldn't even acknowledge his presence. 

Logan finished making his tea, taking it to the sitting room where he sat down, reading more of his book.

Just then, the radio on the other side of the room turned on, some sort of dancing music starting to play, obviously Roman trying to get Logan's attention. But Logan wasn't going to give in that quickly. 

Ignoring the music Logan went back to his book. He eventually got done reading, at least for a bit, so Logan stood up, stretching out his back. The old two story house creaked as a strong wind blew outside, but Logan knew the house would be fine. 

This particular house, well, it couldn't really be called a house, it was more of a small mansion, had been built in the late 18 hundreds, making it quite old. Logan found it for sale while driving through the neighborhood one day, and found out the story of it. 

This house had once belonged to a rich man by the name of, Roman Prince. Roman was of high standing, and sought after by many women, all wishing to marry him. But, Roman had no interest in any of them, finding himself being more than just platonically attracted to men.

Upon discovering this, one woman who had found herself in love with Roman, was furious, claiming he had betrayed her, even though he had never done such a thing. In her blind rage she had broken into his house, taken one of the swords that Roman owned, and stabbed him through the heart while he slept, claiming that if she had a broken heart, so would he. 

He was found a day later, still in his bed with his eyes closed, only now a sword stuck in his chest. 

After Roman was buried the house was left alone, people starting to believe they saw the ghost of a young man in a red and white suit standing in the window, or they claim to hear piano music coming from the old home even though the piano hadn't been touched in years.

Logan didn't believe anything about a ghost, so he bought the house, ignoring the warnings from people that he would move out before his second month.

Logan had fixed up the home, updating the appliances, but leaving most of the original cabinets and surfaces, finding they were still in fairly good condition. He was wrong to not believe the ghost stories though, and he discovered that almost a week into living there. 

He had been cleaning the piano, deciding to see if it was still in key, even though it had been years since being used. Thanking the piano lessons his mother had forced onto him, he began to play. The music drifted out into the streets, causing people to stare at the old house, wondering if that was the new owner, or the young man who had lived there before.

Logan finished his song, smiling lightly to himself. He was about to get up, but a force stopped him, like there were hands on his shoulders keeping him in the seat. Then he heard it, the charming voice of a young man, sweet like honey, one you would imagine belonging to a prince. 

"Please keep going." Logan heard the voice say, very quietly, almost as if it was only the wind. Logan wanted to believe it was the wind, but he knew what he heard. 

"Who am I playing for?" Logan asked, feeling slightly silly, he was talking to an empty house after all. 

"Roman Prince." The voice whispered, and Logan could almost hear the small smirk in his voice. 

"Very well then, Roman Prince," Logan said, fixing himself at the piano again. "I will play for you again." 

It was strange, you could say, for Logan as he adjusted to living in the house. Roman made himself more and more known, whether it be him making tea before Logan got to the kitchen, or leaving roses on his bed. He also liked to play piano for Logan, especially when he found out that Logan had been having a bad day. 

It became almost normal after a while, Logan not minding the fact that he was living with a ghost, aside from when he would do things like this.

Logan walked back to the kitchen, putting his cup away after his tea was finished. 

"Logan." Roman said, not turning himself visible. 

Logan ignored him, turning the opposite direction of where the voice was coming from. 

Roman let out a small noise of offense, making Logan smirk to himself as he made his way up to the study. Roman floated behind Logan, grumbling to himself, hoping Logan would catch him and give him attention. 

Logan did no such thing. When they reached the study Logan walked over to his desk, sitting down to write some of the book he was working on. Even though pins were very much a thing at this point, Logan still liked to use a quill and ink pot sometimes when he wanted to be extra fancy. 

Roman took one look at the quill in Logan's hand, and snached it, floating up to the ceiling where Logan couldn't reach him.

Logan just rolled his eyes, pulling a pen out of his desk drawer and began writing. 

Roman pouted, drifting so he was hovering in front of Logan's desk, hands crossed and a pout on his face. 

Logan didn't look up until he was hit in the face by another object, It was a wadded up paper this time and note a rose. Logan sighed, opening the paper.

'Pay attention to me.' 

Logan shook his head, writing a small reply on the paper. 

'Why should I?' 

Logan wadded up the paper, throwing it back in the direction where it had come from. He went back to his writing, only to be hit again a minute later. 

Opening the paper again Logan sighed. 

'Because i love you.'

"Alright, Roman, show yourself." Logan said slightly annoyed, but also thinking it was somewhat sweet that Roman was trying so hard.

Roman appeared not a moment later, still hovering in front of the desk. There was still a pout on his face, but there was also something else. It took Logan a second to figure out what it was. Affection.

"You called, my Love?" Roman said, even thought he had clearly been there the whole time.

Logan rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" The glasses wearing man asked, fixing his tie just a bit.

Roman thought for a moment. "I want you to play piano for me. I also want to get married." Roman stated, a hopeful smile on his face, and outline of color starting to glow dimly around him. 

Logan shook his head, giving a small laugh. "I will play for you, but we are not getting married." 

Roman pouted slightly, but nodded, pushing Logan out of his chare and towards the piano in the next room. 

Logan sat down, getting comfortable on the wooden bench. "Anything in particular you want to hear?" Logan asked. 

"You agreeing to marry me?" Roman said hopefully again, his color outline glowing slightly brighter.

"My choice it is then." Logan said, ignoring Roman's answer. He began to play, and Roman melted, always loving when Logan would play for him. That was what made him fall for Logan in the first place. 

Roman might not have successfully gotten Logan to agree to marry him, but he would eventually, even if it was the last thing he ever did. And that is coming from a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan was in town, buying groceries for himself, running low on milk, sugar, and tea bags. This meant that Roman was left in the mansion alone. 

Roman would usually sit in the window seat and wait for Logan, the radio/record player in the corner of the room playing music from different musicals and movies Roman had learned about over the years. But today, today was different. 

Logan had been gone for about 30 minutes, and Roman was in the window seat, waiting for the love of his afterlife, to return. He was about to change the music from a musical to a Disney soundtrack, but a sudden knock of the door knocker stopped him in his tracks. No one ever came there aside from Logan, and he never knocked unless he locked himself out, which he didn't do regularly. 

Roman would have usually just ignored the people at the door, seeing as Logan usually made himself known if he needed help, but he felt strange as he turned away, going back to changing the music. He felt like he was hurting somebody, like he was denying them help. 

So against his better judgement (and Logan telling him not to answer the door for random people) he went and opened the door. He was glad he did, because the sight in front of him made him want to puke. 

There stood two people, two children. One was small, like really small. He had brown, slightly curly hair with a silver streak in it. He looked like he should be about six, but he was so skinny, looking starved. There was a large gash on his arm, and it was still bleeding. He also had large burns on his arms and legs from what Roman could see. This child wasn't conscious.

The second boy looked quite a bit older, perhaps almost a teen. He had dirty blonde hair and a scar covering half of his face, right across one of his eyes. The eye that the scar covered was milky white, blind. The other was brown, but it flashed golden when Roman opened the door. This child was also covered in scars, but not burns like the other child, no, this kid had been beaten, and a lot by how many scars there were, new and old.

Roman floated there in shock for a moment, sure, he had seen people with scars and burns before, but never to this degree. And especially not on children. "Oh my god, what happened?" The ghost asked.

The older child seemed hesitant to answer, but when he looked down at the kid he was holding, he went pale. He was getting worse.   
"Our parents. they *didn't* used Holy water and a blessed knife on him." The bigger one explained, his tone smooth and composed, but Roman could tell he was about to break. 

Roman could tell the kid was putting emphasis on the word 'didn't' so he figured the child might possibly mean the opposite. "He's not human, is he?" Roman asked, having heard stories about holy water burns on demons.

The blonde kid nodded. "He *is*, that's why I came here and not to the hospital. I have only ever heard of one nonhuman being that lives even close to here, you." 

"Bring him inside and i will see what i can do." Roman said, not thinking about how strange it was to let two random kids into his house. The teen looked cautious, and for good reason, seeing as a ghost is inviting him into his house, but he would do it for his brother, this was the only thing he knew how to even possibly help him.

The kid walked into the house, following Roman to the living room where he was told to set his brother down. He looked a little nervous when Roman told him what to do, but this was the only thing that could possibly help his brother live. Roman looked over the child, the first thing he needed to take care of was the arm. 

Roman had never thought his medical knowledge from when he was living would come in handy, but now it was his most necessary skill.

Being able to make things float really was useful in situations like this. Roman held his hand up, waiting for things from the medical cabinet upstairs to fly to him. 

"I am cleaning the wound first, so it won't get infected as it heals," Roman explained as he cleaned the large gash. The conscious boy nodded, watching intensely. Roman was about to explain the next step of the process when the door opened. Logan was home. 

"Roman why is there blood on the doorstep-" Logan froze in his tracks as he looked into the living room, seeing two unfamiliar faces, and his ghost 'boyfriend'. (Logan had finally agreed to date him after Roman's constant declarations of love, although it was definitely not a 'normal' relationship, seeing as one of them was dead.) 

Roman looked up, a grateful look on his face. "Thank goodness you're back, Love. I need help." Logan at this point had finally gotten a good look at the kids in his living room, spotting all their scars and burns, and definitely the large cut on the small one's arm. 

"Of course this is what I come home to, why did I think any different?" Logan grumbled, but he moved over to Roman, ready to help.

"He needs his arm stitched." Roman held up a needle and medical thread that his mother had kept in the house from when he was a child. Logan looked hesitant, but took the items. 

"I don't know how to do this, Roman, I can write books, not perform surgerys." Logan said quietly, trying not to let the other child hear him. His mission was futile though. 

"Yes you can." The child said, making both Roman and Logan look at him confused in his confidence that Logan could do it. "You stitched your own leg up when you were 14." 

Logan was shocked. "How did you know that?" He asked.

The blonde looked down at his brother, not meeting the eyes of the adults. "I can see things people don't tell me." He said, almost proudly, but also slightly guilty. "I *did* mean to read your mind, I'm *not* sorry." 

Logan looked at him quizzically, but also noticed the emphasis on words. "You are fine, just tell us what happened to you as we work." 

The mind reader nodded. Roman and Logan got back to their work, keeping the child still while they stitched his arm.

"Our parents were scared, but they were also *not* angry. They told us we shouldn't be alive, we were monsters. They tried holy water and a blessed knife on me, but they *worked*, so they moved onto Remus." The child explained softly, almost as if he didn't want to tell them what was going on, but if they saved his brother he would tell them anything. 

"His name is Remus, then who are you?" Logan asked. It then dawned on Roman that he hadn't even thought about asking them their names, more focused on helping the small one. 

"People *don't* call me, Deceit." The blonde said. Logan seemed to nod, understanding the lying thing seemed to be normal if he was called, Deceit. 

"Well, Deceit, we are going to try our best to help your brother." Roman said. The ghost then sent a look at Logan with a very clear meaning.

"We can't keep them, Roman, we don't even know them!" Logan whispered sharply. Roman deflated, opening his mouth to reply.

"But we can't let them go back, they will die for sure." Roman whispered. Deceit winced slightly, hearing some of what they were saying. 

"Then we call child protection services and let them take care of it." Logan responded.

Roman shook his head. "These aren't normal kids, Lo, they won't know what to do with them." 

Logan sighed, Roman wasn't going to give this up. He finished stitching Remus's arm, wrapping it in a bandage just in case it opened. "They can stay until this one heals." Logan said.

Roman seemed to accept that, the outline of his body lighting up gold. "Thank you!" 

Deceit looked up at Roman's yelling, having been trying to not read Logan or Roman's thoughts. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, this was going to be a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman need to learn a bit more about the kids who had found their way into their lives.

Logan stood up after making sure Remus wasn't going to hurt himself when he woke up. He turned to Deceit, who was now sitting on the floor, his knees close to his chest. Logan sighed, kneeling down in front of him. 

"Deceit, I know you came to us, and that was probably a good idea, but we still need explanations about both you, and Remus." Logan said, noticing how Deceit glanced around with his good eye like he was slightly scared, and he probably was. 

It wasn't unusual for people, especially kids, to do something out of impulse, or fear, without feeling anything. Deceit was most likely running on adrenaline because of his need to help his brother, but now that adrenaline was gone, and it was replaced with fear. 

Deceit nodded hesitantly, calming himself down slightly by taking deep breaths, something he had learned to do when he was crying because of his parents. "What do you want to *not* know?" He asked. 

Logan sat down, Roman had gone to make tea for Logan and Deceit, knowing it worked well to calm people, especially the vanilla tea Logan just brought home. "Let's start out with something small, how old are you and Remus?" Logan asked softly.

"I am almost 13, and Remus is 6." Deceit said, feeling ok with giving Logan the information. "What next?" 

"Your last name?" Logan said, writing down information on a paper he had grabbed off of a table by the couch. 

"Lee." Deceit replied, feeling both nervous and calm at the same time. 

"Alright, why don't you tell me what you are, like your powers. If you feel comfortable telling us that." Logan suggested. 

Deceit nodded, he could answer that. "Well, I think I am an empath. I don't exactly know what they are, but from what I have read that is what I think I am." Deceit said, picking at things on his arms that looked almost like scales, but they also looked like a large cheese grater was used on Deceit, but the skin healed badly, leaving scaley scars. 

Logan nodded, keeping his attention on Deceit the whole time, hoping he felt comfortable enough to explain further. 

"I can feel how other people are feeling, but only if they are having really strong emotions. I *can't* read minds too, i try not too, but sometimes i can't help it, *unlike* earlier." Deceit found the ground easier to look at than Logan, knowing the ground couldn't judge him. 

"You are perfectly fine, Deceit, I do not blame you." Logan said with a soft smile, trying to make himself seem as non threatening as possible. Deceit looked at him with his brown eye, his pupil almost looking like that of a snake. 

"Really?" The child asked, Logan was the first person to not either a) call him a monster, and b) to not want him to do something for him. 

Logan nodded. "You can't help it, you are a child after all," 

Deceit wanted to protest, he wasn't a kid! But he wasn't an adult either, and currently, he would much rather be a child, so he held his tongue. 

"Would you mind explaining your brother?" Logan asked. Deceit nodded, but there was a little doubt in his facial expression.

"I *do* know alot about what he is, but he is *definitely* human. My parents said he wasn't supposed to be born, and that he was a demon even as a baby. I *don't* think he might be a real demon." Deceit whispered, having read books about demons before. 

"He isn't a *good* kid, he is just chaotic," Deceit said, looking at his brother. "He doesn't want to hurt people." 

Logan locked eyes with Roman, who had entered the room a moment ago. It was if they were having a silent conversation about what to do. 

Eventually Logan nodded, standing up. "Well we will help as much as we can, ok?" He said to the almost teenager. Deceit nodded, taking the tea that was being offered to him. 

Logan took his own tea, whispering something to Roman quietly. Roman seemed happy with the idea, and disappeared quickly. "We will be happy to house you until Remus' arm is fixed, so Roman went to fix two of the empty rooms." Logan explained to Deceit.

The child's eyes got wide. "You *do* have to do that for us." He said quickly. 

Logan shook his head, a small smile on his face. "It is alright, Deceit, we want to make sure you kids are ok." 

Deceit was about to protest again, but a loud thump was heard upstairs. Both Logan and Deceit looked up, wondering what was going on. Sighing Logan put down his tea, "Would you like to come with me and see what is going on?" He asked Deceit.

The child nodded, following Logan upstairs. The noise was coming from one of the many unused bedrooms of the large house, shuffling and some creative exclamations could be heard through the door. Logan pushed it open, the sight was definitely, something.

Roman floated in the middle of the room, boxes floating around him, one of them having fallen open on the bottom, all of its contents on the floor. The bed had multiple blankets thrown onto it, like Roman had been digging for them but didn't have time to put them on properly. 

"I have it under control-" Roman said, right as another box fell open.

"...ok i might need help…" 

Logan laughed softly, walking into the room. "I would think so, you might be able to make things float, but you are still as graceful as when you were alive."

Roman gave an offended noise. "I am extremely graceful thank you very much!"

"Whatever you say, Dear." Logan said, rolling his eyes fondly. 

Deceit watched as the two adults cleaned the room, even helping them some when another box spilled. After a while the room was clean and the bed was made. It was a little dusty, but that was easily fixed. 

Moving onto the next room they cleaned it as well, the light green walls letting Deceit know Remus would like this room, claiming the walls would look like slime. Soon both rooms were clean and ready to use, so Logan carried Remus to the green room, laying him on the bed softly. 

"I am going to make food, i will let you know when it is completed." Logan said softly to Deceit, who was sitting next to his brother. 

The child nodded, giving Logan a thumbs up. Logan left, Roman following close behind. "We need to find out who their parents are and report them to the police." Logan stated to his ghost boyfriend. 

Roman nodded, agreeing with Logan completely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan have a needed conversation, and one small child meets one tall nerd.

Deceit had eaten quickly and quietly, wanting to go back to the room with his brother. Logan and Roman let him, but they did manage to get a few more questions answered about Deceit and Remus's parents. Once Deceit disappeared Logan and Roman cleaned up the food, even if Roman didn't eat, it still gave them time to talk. 

"Logan, we have to do this quickly, if their parents find out about us having them before we can report them to the police, we could be charged with kidnapping." Roman was pacing in mid air, his feet touching nothing but air. 

"Roman, you are a ghost, you can't be charged with anything, *I* would be the one in trouble. But, you are right," Logan sighed, leaning on the counter in thought. "We have to get them reported, and fast, but that would mean exposing the boys, revealing their powers, and we don't even fully know what either of them are." 

"So, we report their parents for child abuse tomorrow, after talking to Deceit and seeing what he thinks. He knows they are abusive, he said it himself, so that would mean he doesn't want to return to the home. And with the scars on both kids, it is clear evidence they are being hurt." Roman explained, standing in front of the living man. 

Logan nodded, thinking that was an ok plan. "We can do that, but what do we do with the kids? We can't get either to a hospital to give them proper treatment until we have written permission from a parent or guardian,"

Roman gave him a look. "You know exactly how we get that, the same way we make sure these kids are safe and cared for." 

"Roman, we can't keep them! I don't know the first thing about raising kids! And all the experience you have is playing piano at your house and having kids come up to you asking to play a specific song!" Logan said, putting his hand on his head, a headache starting to form. 

Roma shook his head, grabbing Logan's empty hand. "We both know that there are tons of books up in the library, and the internet is a thing as well, there are bound to be thousands of articles about kids. We have to help them, Lo," 

"We have to ask the kids first, and we haven't even gotten a chance to talk to Remus, he might hate us, or be scared of us!" Logan said, his eyes meeting Roman's. 

"I doubt he would hate you, no one can hate you, you are too smart, too nice, too good. He will love you, I know he will." Roman said, assuring his partner. Logan nodded, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I am going to go get some medicine for this headache." He mumbled, letting go of Roman's hand. The ghost nodded, letting him go upstairs to their bathroom. 

After Logan got his medicine he was about to go to his study and do research on the correct people to contact for a case like this, but before he could he was stopped by two green eyes, standing in the doorway of Remus's room. Remus had woken up, and had decided he was fine to walk, Deceit laying on the bed. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" The child asked, looking up and Logan. The smart man looked at the child, searching his face for any pain or fear, but he only found confusion. 

Logan knelt down so he was face to face with Remus, his knees getting slightly dusty, but that was fine. "Your brother brought you here to get you help." 

"You did this?" Remus asked, looking at the wrappings on his arm. Logan nodded, still watching the child, waiting for him to start screaming or crying, or trying to get away from him in some way, most kids knew about stranger danger after all.

"Thank you, um, Nerd." Remus said, not knowing Logan's name, but he had seen the TV once or twice, and people with glasses were called nerds, so that was what he called the new man. 

"My name is Logan, and you are welcome. Does your arm hurt?" Logan asked, his lips twitching upwards when Remus called him Nerd. 

The small boy shook his head. "Not really, it just feels, pokey." Remus jabbed at his arm, which hung limply in the homemade sling Logan had made. 

"That means your arm is probably asleep, which right now is a good thing." Logan nodded, watching the boy carefully. "Remus, do you know what you are?" The human asked. 

Remus shook his head. "Mommy and Daddy called me things like, Demon, and, Monster. I didn't think it was bad, but Jay said it was." 

"Jay?" Logan asked, not knowing who Jay was. 

"Yeah! My brother, right there," Remus said, using his good arm to point to his brother. 

"His name is, Jay?" Logan asked again, maybe this child would give him Deceit's real name. But Remus shook his head again. 

"Nope! I just call him Jay, he doesn't like his real life name, so i made one for him! People still call him Desit, no, De-ceit," Remus tried to say Deceit correctly, and got it on the second try.

"Oh i see, so you call him, Jay, but other people call him Deceit?" Logan confirmed. Remus nodded, his green eyes lighting up. 

"Yeah!" The little kid exclaimed, his hair bouncing. 

Logan couldn't help but be charmed by the small child in front of him, the green eyes meeting his enchanting him, making him smile. 

"Well, Remus, me and my boyfriend Roman are going to take care of you and your brother for a little while, ok?" Logan said. 

Remus paused, looking as Logan slightly shocked. "No more Mommy and Daddy?" He asked, almost shyly. 

Logan shook his head. "No more Mommy and Daddy, you are safe now."  
Remus couldn't help launching into Logan's arms, his good arm wrapping around Logan's neck. 

Logan didn't process what was happening for a second, not used to being randomly hugged unless it was Roman, and even then, he was a ghost, so hugs were very different from normal hugs. 

Eventually Logan hugged back, lightly wrapping his arms around Remus's body. He didn't notice that the child was crying until he felt his shirt becoming wet with tears. He pulled back, looking over Remus frantically.

"Does something hurt?" Logan asked hurriedly. Remus shook his head, wiping his face. 

"I am fine, I'm just really happy." The little boy said, tears still flowing down his face. Logan smiled, wiping the tears away from Remus's face. 

The more time Logan spent with these kids, the harder it was to argue with Roman about not adopting them, and it was only getting harder to deny it to himself that he didn't want to as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping isn't a big deal, right?

Getting the boys to talk the next day wasn't very hard. When Deceit found out about the conversation between Logan and Remus, he couldn't help but tell them everything, reluctantly of course, but it was necessary if he wanted to help his brother. Logan had taken notes, and tried to simply explain what would happen. 

Roman had found him in the library late that previous night after he had sent Remus back to bed with a full stomach. Logan had been pouring over books and articles about raising children, and what they would need to do to get the Lee parents in deep trouble. 

He had even reached out to a lawyer that had dealt with, not so normal, cases with kids, just in case they would need him for court. 

The lawyer was very interested in helping shall he be needed, having done a few nonhuman cases in his past, and succeeded in them very well. 

So everything was set. Logan had called child protection services, and the police, fileing reports of child abuse. He was assured that it would be looked into quickly, and that for the time being he was fine to keep the children in his care. 

Those phone calls were like a weight had been lifted off Logan's chest. So now he had time to do more research about actually raising kids, along with getting to know the children themselves. 

That was why he was in his study for the third hour in a row, still looking over every article about children he could find. Lots of them were about getting malnourished children back to the weight and height they should be at already, and that was what Remus needed right now. Remus had eaten last night at Logan's request, but he could only eat about half of his food before he said he was too full to eat anymore.

Logan had let him go to bed with the promise that he would eat more at breakfast. 

The child had been shocked when he was told he would be able to have breakfast, much to Logan's horror. The logical man had been sure to assure Remus that he and Deceit would have three meals a day, everyday, with snacks in between. Remus had almost started crying right then and there.

After he had gotten calmed down Logan had told him he had better be off to bed, and that they could talk more in the morning. Remus had nodded, hurrying off to his room. 

That was when Roman had joined him, having been in the library finding every book he could on children, also intending to learn as much as he could. They had stayed up all night, reading and talking and taking notes, at least three cups of coffee had been consumed by Logan throughout the night, Roman willingly getting them for him, knowing he was doing the most important part of the research. 

So they had pulled an all nighter, Deceit having found them in the morning still going through books in the study. 

Deceit had come to ask if they happened to have any extra clothes he could use for him and Remus, seeing as both of them needed to bathe. Logan had nodded, getting up to grab some clothes from his room. 

Deceit was a normal size, so it was fairly easy to find something he could wear, even if it was just faded jeans and a black tee. Remus was another story. He was so small, even Logan's smallest shirt looked like a dress on Remus, but the small boy didn't seem to mind, finding enjoyment in spinning around in the shirt, watching it puff up until he was dizzy and fell on his butt. 

So that was what lead to the present time, Logan having both the kids and Roman in his car, heading to the store to get things like correctly sized clothing for Remus and Deceit, and a carseat for Remus, seeing as they were current breaking at least two road laws right now, but probably more. 

Roman had insisted on going along, assuring Logan that he wouldn't appear and disappear around random people to scare them. Eventually Logan relented, and let Roman come with the excuse that he actually had the most money, seeing as no one found his large safe under his house which held his fortune, it now belonged to him, and Logan. 

Even if Logan could easily get the money for himself, Roman insisted, so here they were. 

When Logan got to the store he didn't let anyone out of the car until he had spoken. "Now, does everyone know the rules?" The living adult had asked. 

"Don't listen in on others *silence* with people who are not in this car, if i can help it," Deceit said, stating the rule he was given.

"No running off," Remus said. It had become apparent that Remus loved to run around, having run at least three laps through the house after having breakfast.

"And no disappearing." Roman sighed. 

Logan nodded, unlocking the doors. "Good. Now, Remus holds Deceit's hand as we walk inside ok?" 

Remus nodded, sliding out the door Deceit had, taking his brother's hand with his own working one, his arm still wrapped and in a sling. 

Deceit's eye was covered in a homemade eye patch, per his own request. He had said he didn't want to scare anyone, which had broken Logan and Roman's hearts, but they let Deceit do it if it made him more comfortable. 

(Now, you may be asking yourself, "How is Roman with them?" And I am here to answer that for you lovely little readers. 

Roman had been bound in his house, unable to go anywhere without meeting his true love, meaning he was stuck in the same house for over 100 years. But when Logan arived, something changed. Roman was no longer bound to the house.

He could go anywhere Logan went, having finally found his true love. Yet he still did not pass on, not out of being bound, but binding himself. He kept himself on earth, wishing to stay with Logan until they could both leave together. 

Now with that out of the way, let's get back to our little family, shall we?)

Remus clutched Deceit's hand tightly as they walked inside the store, Logan and Roman right behind them. Remus had never been in a store before, especially one with so many things to look at. 

Logan didn't know if he would regret bringing everyone with him, but for now he let the thought slip from his mind, focusing on Remus, who was pulling Deceit over to a little section in the front of the store. The little area had lots of toys, decorations, art and writing tools, and even things like hats and sunglasses. 

Remus was eyeing an octopus plushie, and he was trying to hide it, but Deceit himself was drawn to a yellow snake plush. 

Logan couldn't help but smile, grabbing a basket. He and Roman had both agreed to spoil these kids, at least a little bit. Roman floated next to Logan, also looking around amazed, also having never been to a shop like this. 

"You guys can get anything you want," Logan said as he joined the two kids.

Both kids looked up at him shocked. "We get to have extra stuff?" Deceit asked, his one uncovered eye meeting Logan's. 

"Well of course!" Roman had joined them as well, floating with his hand on Logan's shoulder. 

Very hesitantly the boys both grabbed the stuffed animals they had been looking at, but didn't touch anything else. "Thank you," Remus said, looking up at Logan and Roman with a smile. 

"You're welcome, but you know you guys can get more if you want." Logan said, ruffling Remus's hair. 

"Really? You aren't wasting your money on us?" Deceit whispered, his eyes not quite meeting Logan's anymore. 

"Of course you can get more, you boys are not a waste of money," Roman said, also ruffling Deceit's hair. "Go nuts kids." 

Deceit very slowly nodded, bending down to whisper something to Remus, then the two of them started to quietly grab things like markers and coloring books, sparkly alien headbands, bouncy balls, and everything in between.

Once the kids seemed satisfied with their hall (both adults had to continue to prompt them to get more stuff) they moved on to getting clothes. Again, both kids were surprised that they would get to pick out their clothes, breaking Roman and Logan's hearts just a bit more.

"Of course you boys get to pick out your own clothes-" Roman was cut off by a scream behind him. All four people flipped around, Deceit moving Remus behind him instinctively. 

There stood a woman, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Roman was about to ask if she was alright, but she ran off to the front of the store, yelling about a ghost in the store. 

Roman sighed, turning back to his group of people. "Let's continue," he said, getting a nod from Logan.

Getting the kids to try on the clothes wasn't difficult, well, aside from Remus seeing as Deceit had to help him get his arm into all the shirts. The hard part was getting them to say when they actually liked something. 

It was clear that Remus and Deceit liked almost all of the clothes they had tried on, but they both refused to let Logan put them in the cart. Eventually Logan had Roman take the kids over to the shoes, both of them needing some, but it also gave Logan a chance to put the clothes that the boys had liked, in the basket.

Logan went to join his boyfriend and the two boys, but he didn't even get over to them before there was yelling. The woman from earlier was over there yelling at Roman and the boys, claiming that they were evil monsters. 

Logan stalked over, seeing Remus nearly in tears, Deceit in front of him. Roman was trying to help, but he didn't have the same power as he did at home, unable to make himself very solid. 

Logan was running at this point, he reached them right as the woman grabbed the wrappings over Deceit's eye, pulling it off. The woman started yelling at Deceit again, claiming that he should be dead, and that none of them belonged here with the normal people. 

Logan hadn't seen them before, but he could now see Remus baring his teeth, which were unnaturally sharp, at the woman, trying to protect his brother even if he himself was almost sobbing. 

"Leave. My. Boys. Alone." Logan growled, his calm exterior melting away when he saw the tears in Deceit's good eye. 

The woman turned around, a sneer on her face. "And who are you? The little ringleader to this shit show?" 

Logan's mind felt like it was in slow motion as he started moving, grabbing the woman's arms, twisting them behind her, then shoving her into a shelf. The world sped up again.

Store security quickly joined them, along with the police. Logan and Roman explained what had happened, giving statements about what happened, no one asking questions about why there was a ghost in the store, most had heard stories about Roman Prince after all. There was also security footage of the whole ordeal, meaning that there was more than enough evidence for Logan to press charges, and he did. 

Even with everything else that was going on, he was still going the press charges against the woman for assault, and child abuse. Once the woman was escorted out in cuffs Logan was finally able to turn his full attention back to the children in his care, Roman already looking over them.

"Are you boys alright?" Logan asked, checking over Deceit's face for any new injuries, thanking whatever divine power there was when he found none. 

Deceit nodded, wiping his eye. "You called us your boys," the almost teen mumbled, meeting Logan's eyes. 

Logan nodded, pulling both kids into a large hug, even if his mind told him he was being stupid. "Of course I did, it is true after all." 

It was then and there that both Roman, and Logan, knew that these boys would be staying with them permanently, they would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to let you all know that i am going to be having an ask the characters open for this story on my Instagram! It is The_gay_snake over there aswel, so if you want to ask our main 4 boys anything, please come do it! Love you all! 💛


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets an anticipated call, and we get some answers. Not all, but some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!   
> This chaper mentions the conditions the boys were living in, so past child abuse. There is also mentions of weapons, blood, and a dead animal. The triggers begin and end with **** f you want to skip that part! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! And be careful!

The group finished their shopping, getting a few more things for the boys, like new sheets, some better curtains for their rooms, decorations like that, and a carseat for Remus. They were out of the shop and back in the car swiftly, Remus now safe in his carseat, not sharing one with Deceit. The ride home was mostly silent, but it wasn’t tense, it was more of everyone just thinking about what had happened so far.

When they got home everyone carried stuff inside, Remus taking the least heavy bags, then Deceit, Roman, and finally Logan. They put the stuff in the green room, Deceit and Remus saying they were going to go through them after dinner, which Logan had revealed was grilled cheese, making Remus extremely excited. They began to put the new curtains up, with Roman’s help of course. Remus had stuck with the green theme for his room, whereas Deceit had picked yellow, both of them using black and while at their contrast colors. (Deceit helped Remus pick his stuff out so it would look nice)

After putting the sheets and curtains in their correct rooms the boys went through the bags of decorations, like wall stickers, posters, rugs, and even some small pillows and throw blankets for the window seats in both rooms. These were all mostly black, white, and gray, so it was really just deciding which each child wanted in their rooms. 

After getting the decorations sorted, surprisingly before dinner, the boys went and ate. Everyone sat at the table, Remus rambling about something to Roman, Deceit just eating quietly, not really looking up at anyone. 

Dinner finished somewhat quickly, the boys disappearing into Remus's room to hang out, Remus's main goal was coloring. Deceit was reading a book they had gotten at the store. There hadn't been that many choices for books at the store, seeing as it was just one of those stores that had bits of everything, so he ended up with some 'Five Nights at Freddy's' books, thinking they looked interesting, and even a little scary, something Deceit was definitely interested in.   
~~~~~~

The next few days had passed somewhat quick, the boys getting more comfortable with the house. Deceit didn't talk as much as most kids his age would, but Logan didn't stay on that for very long, learning Deceit was very much a more quiet kid, Remus causing enough trouble for the both of them. 

Logan was about to go check on them when his phone started ringing. He checked the number, seeing it was the police number that said they would call him back after investigating the Lee parents. He quickly answered, walking into the study so he wouldn't bother the boys. 

*****  
He was on the phone for almost an hour, hearing what the police had uncovered. The house had been in good shape, aside from the basement. The basement was utterly trashed, paper was everywhere, puddles of rain water leaked in from cracks in the walls, right next to where piles of moldy, shredded blankets were piled. 

The basement also reeked of rot and blood, finding rotting food remains and even a dead rabbit carcass. Apparently there was blood everywhere as well, especially in the blanket shreds. 

There were a few knives found in a padlocked box, the key being found in the medicine cabinet in the upstairs bathroom. They couldn't tell if they were used to harm the boys, but there was another strange tool. 

It had three pocket-like blades, indeed looking like the blades of a cheese grater like Logan had assumed, meaning that was what most likely made the scars on Deceit. 

*****

Eventually they had explained everything they found in the house, Logan having almost thrown up a few times, but he held it together. 

"They are being sentenced for multiple counts of child abuse, neglect, attempted murder, and holding of illegal weapons." The woman had explained over the phone, she too sounded distressed over the situation. 

Logan nodded, even though no one could see him. "Is there any chance they will be having a trial soon?" He asked, not having the heart to use any big words or sentences currently. 

"Yes actually, in about a month. No matter what the verdict the kids will not be returning to the home." She said, the phone fading out but coming back to life a split second later. "They will have to be placed into the system until we can find someone to take care of them permanently,"

"That won't be needed," Logan said, cutting her off. "I would be more than willing to keep the boys permanently." 

"You will have to be inspected you know," the officer said.

"I am quite aware, but i am also confident that they will find nothing aside from two happy kids and a ghost, but that was expected, was it not?" He asked, smiling to himself. He knew they couldn't take the kids because of Roman, especially seeing as he will be one of their main caretakers. 

The woman seemed to laugh. "Well then, I will set up a meeting to come inspect along with the case worker." 

"That would be satisfactory, is there a time frame we need to abide by?" Logan asked, slipping back into his normal demeanor. 

"We can probably be there sometime next week." The officer stated, pages of paper could be heard ruffling. 

"I can work with that." Logan said. 

Eventually Logan got off the phone, heading down to the kitchen to find Roman, but he wasn't there. Logan began to look through the house, trying to find Roman. He was in the room with Deceit and Remus, Deceit having asked a question about the book he had been reading, something about if it would be possible for child ghosts to haunt animatronics. 

Logan leaned on the doorframe, watching Deceit speak quietly to Roman while Remus colored. Eventually Remus noticed him, running over. "Look what I colored!" He said, shoving the coloring book up for Logan to see.

There was a picture of a blue alien covered in red stuff. "Oh um, it is very nice Remus." Logan said, patting Remus's head. 

Remus was glowing with pride, taking his book back. "This is Kara, she eats the arms of mean people!" He explained. 

Logan nodded. "That is very creative Remus. What do you say we hang it on the fridge?" He asked. 

"Yeah!" The little kid jumped up and down about the prospect of his art going on the fridge, a most prestigious honor. Logan smiled, watching as Remus ran over to gush to Deceit, who had just finished talking to Roman.

"Roman, may i speak with you?" Logan asked, wanting to talk to Roman about the plan for the boys. The ghost nodded, floating up from where he had been sitting on the floor. 

They moved out of the room, heading to the library. "You needed something, my star?" Roman asked.

Logan nodded. "I just got off of a phone call with the police…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter??? Yes! This story is just so fun to write, so i am constantly writing more chapters, so expect another this weekend or next week.

Roman was in complete agreement with Logan when he said he offered to take the boys in permanently, the last thing they needed to do was actually ask the *boys*. So at dinner that night Logan proposed his plan. 

"Boys," Logan asked, capturing Deceit and Remus's attention. "Me and Roman have been talking, and after a phone call with some people, we have a question for you." Logan left out some of the more intense details about how it was the police he had talked to.

Deceit nodded to show he was still listening, Remus was practically buzzing about what the question could be. 

"We wanted to ask if you boys wished to stay with us, permanently?" The living adult asked, making Deceit and Remus freeze. 

It was about a minute before Deceit spoke, his tone bordering a whisper. "You want to keep us?" He asked. Remus was in shock as well, not thinking Logan and Roman would actually want to keep him. They would want Deceit for sure, he was quiet and calm, the opposite of Remus, who had literally jumped the last five stairs and went into a barrel roll at the bottom despite his arm. 

Logan and Roman both nodded. "Of course we do! You are both amazing kids! This house definitely needed some new life to it, seeing as Logan is as alive as a vampire." Roman teased, talking about how Logan stayed up all night. He still slept the correct amount, just spread out in the day. 

"I resent that statement, but i agree, you boys do indeed bring a light to this place." Logan smiled.

Deceit looked at his brother, catching his eyes. Barely moving he pointed to his head, making Remus nod. Deceit had just asked Remus for permission to read his mind, seeing what he thinks about the situation. 

After a small silence Deceit nodded, looking back to the adults. "If you will have us, we would like to stay." The almost teen seemed so small when saying that, shy and cautious. 

Logan and Roman both smiled, Roman turning a light yellow, making his red sash stand out. "We would love to have you." Logan said. 

Deceit nodded, then went back to his food, Remus begging to ramble again. The kids were mostly calm for a while, making it almost to the end of dinner before a thought hit Deceit. 

"Are we going to go to school?" The half blind boy asked. "I haven't ever been to school, neither has Remus." He said.

That shocked Logan. "You have never been to school?" Deceit shook his head. "How? You are so smart!" 

Deceit looked down at his plate. "Mom taught me to read, then shoved textbooks at me and said 'figure it out'. When Remus was old enough to start she said to use my old ones and teach him myself." 

Logan was speechless for a moment, letting Roman talk. "Well you don't have to do that anymore. Me and Logan will get you enrolled at school as soon as the adoption goes through, and if you need help with any work, we will be here for you." 

Deceit smiled, flushing pink. "Thank you." He mumbled, making Logan smile softly. Remus also smiled. 

"I get to go to school and make friends?" He asked, his eyes going a bit more green than they had been. 

Logan nodded. "Indeed. I will start looking at schools soon, for now let's get you cleaned up." He said, seeing Remus's face, which was currently covered in spaghetti sauce. 

"Fineee," Remus whined, pushing his chair back and taking his empty plate to the sink. The rest followed, aside from Roman, who hadn't eaten anything. 

Roman had actually flown straight up, through the ceiling, and into the bathroom to turn on the bathtub for Remus. He could feel the water, it was hot, but not too hot. Roman couldn't hurt himself, hell he could jump in lava and swim around for an hour, saying it felt like a hot tub. 

Remus was surprisingly prone to really warm baths, strange for his age, but seeing as he was definitely not human, it wasn't that unnatural. 

Remus and Logan came into the room not too long after, Logan carrying a little pile of clothes for Remus to put on afterwards. The bath had finished filling, so the child wasted no time stripping off his clothes and getting in, bubbles that Roman had put in covering almost all of his body. 

Logan left the room, letting Roman take care of him this time, he needed to look at the boy's arm anyway. So the author headed to Deceit's room, finding him in a soft yellow sleeping outfit, sitting in his window seat. 

Logan sat down next to him, watching as the boy pulled his legs to his chest. "Are you sure you *don't* want us?" He asked, meeting Logan's eyes, his own watering slightly. 

"Of course we do, we care about you both deeply." Logan explained, setting his hand on Deceit's knee. "We are extremely happy to have you boys here, and we were not lying when we said you light up the house." 

Deceit nodded, curling up a bit more, but he shifted, now leaning on Logan, not facing him. There was something in Logan's eyes, something unfamiliar. It was pride. Be was proud of Deceit for believing him, knowing that kids that have gone through what the boys had, do not trust easily. Very slowly Logan put his hand in Deceit's hair, petting him softly. 

Deceit leaned back, closing his eyes. His breathing evened out, showing Logan that the boy was asleep. The adult smiled, not stopping his hand. 

A little while later Roman quietly came into the room, spotting Logan and Deceit. He turned on the lamp next to Deceit's bed, then flipped off the overhead, which was a small chandelier. "Remus wants to see you before he falls asleep." Roman whispered.

Logan nodded, gently removing his hand from Deceit's hair. He very slowly started shifting, standing up and picking up Deceit without waking him. Setting him down on the bed, Roman covered him, both men looking over their *almost* new son fondly. 

"Remus," Logan said after a few seconds, turning away from the sleeping child in the room. Roman nodded, slowly opening the door for Logan so it wouldn't squeak. As quietly as possible Logan crept out of the room, heading right down the hall to the other child's room. 

Remus was sitting on the bed, wearing green night clothes, his arm lightly wrapped. "Salutations, Remus," Logan smiled softly, coming to sit on the bed next to Remus. 

The child immediately crawled over to him, curling up in his lap. Logan was a little shocked, but he rubbed Remus's back softly, the child almost purring. "We really get to stay?" Remus asked slowly, sounding much more mature than a six year old normally would.

"Indeed," Logan smiled, looking down at the little kid. "You get to stay forever if you want." 

Remus nodded against Logan's chest. "I like that," the child mumbled, closing his eyes. "Will you sing me something?" 

Logan paused, he didn't sing. "I-," but looking at the kid in his lap, he couldn't deny the request. "Sure," he said quietly.

He adjusted so Remus would be in a comfortable position to sleep, making him lay on the bed more and less just sitting in Logan's lap. Once the child was comfortable Logan began to sing very softly. 

"Minus 2 times, minus 36Y you end up with 5, expose 3Y times 2XXY rewrite "Equation 1"..." Logan continued the song, Remus drifting off to the soft song. 

Logan still had his arm around the child, even if he was asleep by now. Roman hovered in the doorway, casting a soft white light over the room. He didn't think he had ever wanted to marry Logan more than he did right now.

"You're good with kids," the ghost said, making Logan look up, flushing softly. 

"I am doing my job," the author said, very slowly retracting his arm to stand up. 

"You are doing it very well." Roman nodded, holding Logan's hand as they left the room, leaving the hallway light on and the door cracked just a bit. 

Logan smiled just a bit, walking to the room he shared with Roman. Sleeping with a ghost was strange, and it was definitely weird the first few nights, but it got better. While on the property around the house, Roman could actually make himself solid, well, mostly solid. It took effort, obviously, but it was worth it for Roman. To be able to kiss Logan, or play a game with the kids like UNO, or even make dinner, it was definitely worth the work that went into it.

Logan and Roman both got into the bed, Roman wrapping his arms around Logan, making himself as solid as possible. Logan sighed, closing his eyes. 

"I love you," Roman said.

Logan smiled, looking sleepily at his partner. "And I love you." And with that, Logan slept fully for the first time in weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character development. That is pretty much this chapter. We have Logince being best dads™ and we get brothers, and even some Deceit stuffs. So sit back and have almost 1300 words of fun.

Logan spent the next day looking at the local schools online, having not known that the town actually had three, and their house was right in the middle of all those school districts. He even had the boys in the room with him for a bit, telling them about the schools, and asking what they thought. 

Eventually they ended up with the school closest to them, Eden. It was a nice school, had a good record, extremely low bullying rates, and if they were, they were taken care of well. It also had good extracurricular activities, like music club, gardening club, and even some more interesting ones, like anime and manga club. 

Logan wrote down the information for the school, even sending them a quick email about coming to look at the school and meet the principal whenever they are available. 

"Let's go downstairs," Logan said after sending the email. "I think there are some popsicles in the freezer," he smirked, having gotten some from the store when they went just last week. 

Remus jumped up, running down the stairs. "No jumping!" Deceit yelled, running to catch his brother right as he was going to jump off the stairs. 

"You're no fun," Remus huffed, crossing his arms as he walked down the stairs, Deceit holding the back of his shirt so he couldn't run or jump down them.

"I am only no fun because you are still hurt, when you are all better I will push you down these stairs myself." Deceit sassed his little brother, making Remus laugh. 

Logan just shook his head, a small smile on his face as he followed the boys, actually getting to the freezer first, getting the popsicles for them

"Thanks, Logan!" Remus said, immediately ripping open the popsicle and eating it, his sharp teeth gnawing on the frozen liquid. 

"Thanks," Deceit said more quietly, taking the cold treat, eating it much more slowly than his brother. 

Logan nodded, grabbing a handful of grapes from the fridge for himself. "I am going to go upstairs, let me know if either of you need anything, ok?"

Both kids nodded, Remus giving him a thumbs up. Logan made his way upstairs, heading to the library to read. The kids came upstairs not too long after, but they left Logan alone, heading to the piano room where Roman was. 

Roman was sat at the piano, having just finished a song, trying to figure out which one to play next. The piano hadn't been used much recently, Logan being too busy to play, and Roman helping Logan when he could, but now that they really could only wait, there was time. 

Turning his head he caught sight of the boys standing in the doorway. "Hello! I was just about to play another song, would you like to come in?" He asked. 

The kids seemed to hesitate, not wanting to distract Roman from his playing, but Roman had offered, so they were fine, right? Eventually Deceit nodded, gently pulling Remus into the room. 

They sat down on the floor, seeing as there wasn't really anything else in the room, seeing as it was really only a justified broom closet. The piano had been shoved in here when the people came to cover everything after Roman's death, and even with Roman being able to turn mostly solid, him and Logan just weren't strong enough to move it. 

Roman placed his hands back on the keys, starting to play a song he knew Deceit would recognise. 

You see, Logan and Roman had done some research on the Five Nights at Freddy's games after Deceit told them about the books he had been reading, wanting to know what it was that the kid loved so much. To say it surprised them would be an understatement. 

They had decided to watch someone play the game, finding a man named Markiplier to watch. Roman almost shot himself through the ceiling at the first jump scare, but he actually quite enjoyed the game. 

Logan was more interested in the lore of the game, finding the theories done by another YouTuber, Matpat, very intriguing. The other thing they found was the music, Roman immediately trying to learn all of the music on piano that he could, so that was what he played now. 

Deceit did indeed recognise the song, eyes flying open when he heard it. Deceit had actually been using the computer himself, watching people play the game when Logan would let him, so it shocked him that Roman knew it.

Roman smiled as he played the song, eventually ending. Deceit looked at him, his expression one of amazement, and horror. "How do you know that song?" The older child asked softly. 

"Well, Lo and I did a little research on that game you like," Roman said, waving his arm vaguely. 

"You," Deceit couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You did research on a random horror game just because I seem to like it? And you went so far as to learn fan made music for it?!" 

Roman nodded. "Of course!" This made Remus laugh. 

Deceit sat there in shock for a few minutes, Roman just leaving him to think, playing some more music to entertain Remus. 

Eventually Logan came and joined them. "How are you boys?" He asked, looking tired. 

"Good!" Remus exclaimed, jumping up and hanging himself on Logan's leg. "Ro was playing music for us!"

"Oh was he?" Logan raised an eyebrow. 

"You both looked into something I am interested in," Deceit whispered, looking at his hands. Logan and Roman both looked at each other. "No one has ever done that for me before." 

"Well of course Dec-" 

"Janus." The almost teen cut off the adult. "My name is Janus."

Roman opened his mouth to reply, but shut it quickly, realizing he should not say what he was going to.

Logan smiled, leaning down to ruffle Janus' hair, but not move Remus from his spot, still hugging his leg. "Of course, Janus, you boys are part of the family, we want to get to know you." 

Janus nodded, trying to hide the fact he was about to start crying. Logan froze up, but thawed when he saw the look in the kid's eyes. He opened his arms, Janus standing up and hugging Logan. 

"Mom and Dad always said my name was stupid, the nurse had them change the spelling so it sounded more masculine, but they still hated it, and me." Janus mumbled, some words not coming out right due to his sniffles, but Logan just pet his hair comfortingly.

Roman couldn't help but join in on hugging his boyfriend, making Logan chuckle. Soon Janus pulled away, wiping his tears.   
"Sorry I am being over dramatic," he said.

Logan shook his head. "You are perfectly fine, and I live with Roman, I think I can handle over dramatic." 

"Hey!" Roman exclaimed, making very clear offended princey noises. Logan just rolled his eyes, making Janus laugh. 

Logan was about to say something else, but soft snores could be heard. Everyone looked down, seeing Remus still on Logan's leg. He had fallen asleep.

Logan shook his head, a soft smile on his face. "Let's get you kids to bed, you look exhausted." 

Opened his mouth to argue about it being the middle of the day, but the yawn he produced instead betrayed him. "Fine," he muttered. 

Logan smiled, picking Remus up off his leg and carrying him to his room. Janus went to his own room, passing out fairly fast, feeling quite tired. 

After making sure Remus and Janus were settled Logan made his way to the living room with Roman. He laid down on the couch, Roman running a hand through his partner's hair, making Logan drift off himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the inspection

The next week passed fairly quickly, the kids used it to get comfortable in the house, and Logan and Roman used it to clean, seeing as the inspector was supposed to be there tomorrow. The house wasn't actually as dirty as it looked at first glance, it was just really dusty. 

Most of the boxes around the house held old clothes, most still in good condition. Roman had a wonderful time going through and trying on outfits, telling Logan about each one. There were even some smaller clothes, seeing as Roman's mother hadn't given them all away. 

His mother was a seamstress, so she had made clothes for almost everyone in the town when she was alive, but she unfortunately got sick, passing away. Roman's father passed not too long after due to heartbreak and grief, so Roman found himself with a house, money, and no parents. 

After all boxes were moved and organized in a spare room they were able to tackle the dust problem. It took maybe two hours to get rid of all the dust, the kids helping with this part. Everyone was armed with a feather duster, aside from Roman, who was going to, in his words, 'flote the dust out', in translation that means Logan is going to let Roman do what he wants and actually clean after he thinks he is done. 

Once the cleaning was done everyone had lunch, sitting down at the table as Roman floated the sandwich supplies to the table, no one wanting to make an effort to make a fancy lunch today. 

"Alright," Logan said, waiting until they had all gotten their food to speak. "We need to assess the situation for tomorrow." Roman nodded, closing the food packages, then he sat down, giving Logan his full attention.

"Tomorrow morning an inspector is going to come look around the house and make sure it is safe for you boys to live in," Logan explained, looking at the boys, who nodded. "You all will have to be on your best behavior because of that, so Janus, no FNAF rants while the inspector is here, and Remus, no stunts," 

Both kids nodded. "Yes, Logan." Janus said, almost in a tone of joking.

Logan smiled softly. "Thank you, now, it's quiet time." The adult said, standing up. 

Remus groaned, finishing his sandwich. "Really?" He asked. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Is that complaining?" He asked, one hand on his hip. Remus shook his head, looking down. "I thought so. You know we have quiet time so you don't get cranky in the evenings, most kids have one," 

Logan had done some research on how a normal child's day should go, and one suggestion was quiet and/or nap time in the middle of the day. Logan thought Remus might be a bit too old for nap time, but "Quiet Time" let him stay in his room and do whatever he wants, including sleep, as long as it was a quiet activity. 

"I know, I know," Remus nodded, his hands behind his back. Logan smiled, picking up Remus with no trouble, making him laugh. 

"Good, now, to your room!" The adult said playfully, carrying the child up the stairs.   
Janus helped Roman put the food away, then headed to his room. 

The rest of the day passed quickly, soon night crept up on the four. Janus and Remus went to bed without much prompting, leaving just Roman and Logan awake. 

"It is going to be fine," Roman assured his boyfriend, floating in front of him. Logan looked at him unsurely, his once calculating eyes now filled with worry.

"I know, I just," he paused, trying to clear his head enough to speak properly. "I just want to make sure the boys have a good home, what if the inspector doesn't think we are fit to parent?" 

Roman shook his head. "Everything will work out," He leaned in, kissing Logan's head softly. 

~~~

The next day came all too quickly, The boys coming downstairs in their nice t-shirts and jeans, making them look a little less rough around the edges. Remus's hair was combed, making it look fluffy and soft, and Janus had actually tied his back in a small man bun. 

Logan was in the kitchen with Roman making food, meaning Remus and Janus were alone in the living room until they made their presences known. Janus pulled Remus to the other side of the stairs, keeping them hidden.

"Remus, i *don't* need you to listen to me very closely," Janus started, making Remus nod and look him in the eye. "We are going to be the best we have ever been today, understand?" He asked. 

Remus nodded. "Yes, Jay," he said, knowing he needed to be serious. 

"We are going to stay out of the way, not make a mess, and do what Logan or Roman tell us to, ok?" Janus asked again. Remus nodded. "We have to make sure the inspector knows that Logan and Roman can take care of us," the almost teen's eyes were getting a little watery. 

"I don't want anything to happen to you Rem, and Logan and Roman can keep us safe. We have to do everything we can to stay here," Janus was sure there were tears running down his face now, prompting Remus to hug him. 

"It's ok, i'm ok, you're ok, we're safe," Remus said calmly, his eyes glowing more green than they were before. His hands reached to Janus's shaking hands, holding them tightly.

Janus was sobbing at this point. "I don't want you to get hurt, I have to protect you," he gasped, clinging to his little brother, now on his knees. 

"You do protect me, Jay, you always have, we are safe here." Remus said again, hugging his brother. He moved his hands to Janus's head, a green aura surrounding him. Janus suddenly felt calm, Remus taking his hands off of him. "Better?" The little kid asked, seeming much older than he was. 

Janus nodded, hugging Remus tightly. "Thank you. I love you." 

"I love you too," Remus smiled, going back to his more childlike state. "Now let's go see Ro and LoLo!" He tugged his brother into the kitchen. 

Janus was standing now, looking at Roman and Logan. He nodded. "We're ready." 

~~~

The inspection didn't take as long as Logan thought it would. The inspector had looked around the house, finding it was in good, safe condition, fit for children to live in. She looked in their rooms, making sure they had the proper items inside like beds and at least one chair. 

He then spoke to each child, asking them how Logan and Roman had treated them so far, gaining great results again. He then moved onto Logan and Roman, asking them if they knew how to properly care for kids and so on and so forth. 

Once the inspector had gotten all the information he needed he handed Logan a piece of paper, then nodded to him with a smile, leaving the house. 

Logan looked down, hesitantly opening the paper. A bright green stamp was pressed over it, spelling out 'APPROVED' in bright green ink. Logan almost collapsed when he read over it, finding they had done almost every single thing right. 

Janus and Remus were next to him in an instant. "Are you ok?" Janus asked, not lying right now. Logan nodded, unshed tears in his eyes as he looked at the boys, pulling them in for a hug. 

"Everything is going to be ok," the adult said, hugging the kids who were even closer to being his sons. Roman came out of the kitchen, seeing the paper on the floor next to his boyfriend and kids. 

The ghost opened it quickly, adding to the group hug. Everything was going to be ok, they just had the court battle, and then the kids would be theirs for good. They would be safe, and happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Progress, and an emo child...

Remus and Janus were wearing their best clothes, as were all the other people in the courtroom. Janus looked like he understood what was going on, mostly, but Remus only knew why they were there. It was time for their parent's court date. 

If all went well, which Janus believed it would, then their parents would be carted off in handcuffs and thrown in prison for the rest of their lives, and Logan and Roman would get full custody of Janus and his brother. So the boys sat still, Janus having gained a little more confidence over the previous weeks, so he did not shy away when both of his parents were escorted into the room. 

Remus clung to Janus tightly, slight fear in his eyes. Janus noticed this, leaning over to whisper in his brother's ear. "Don't worry, they can't get to us, Logan will protect us the whole time." The little child nodded, looking over to where Logan and Roman were sitting next to them. 

Logan had done nothing but read about court cases for the past few weeks when he wasn't taking care of the kids. He memorized all laws he could, he knew their rights forward and backwards, and he knew how this ruling should go if everything went the way Logan thought it would. 

Logan was right, of course he was. It took a few hours, but they had eventually gone over everything, hearing from all people involved, including both Lee parents, and the kids, along with many other people like Logan, Roman, the police who inspected the house, everyone like that. 

Janus had handled being in the stand quite well, answering the questions truthfully, well, in a way the everyone involved would understand what he was trying to say, seeing as it was explained that Janus had the tendency to speak in obvious lies due to trauma from the very instance they are covering. 

Remus also did well, but Janus stayed in the witness stand with him while he was answering questions, helping him fill in any blanks that he might have blocked out, or times when he was just too little to remember. 

By the end of everything, the Lee's were charged with multiple accounts, attempted murder, child abuse, neglect, and other accounts. They were found guilty of all charges, and escorted out in cuffs, heading to prison for the rest of their lives. 

Remus had stayed in Janus's lap for the rest of the trial, holding onto him. He was surprisingly quiet, but it was understandable why. He knew he had to be quiet during the trial, but he stayed that way even while in the car. 

"Remus, are you ok kid?" Roman asked, turning around in his seat to look at the kids.

Remus nodded, looking at the scar on his arm. "I'm ok," he nodded. It was a minute before he spoke again. "Are you guys our dads now?" The child asked.

He had seen Roman and Logan talking to a man with a clipboard, having overheard the words 'Adoption' and 'permanent home' in their conversation.

Logan and Roman looked at each other, Logan pulling the car into their driveway. "Let's discuss this inside." The alive man said. Roman nodded, and everyone got out. 

They all settled in the living room, Remus and Janus in a love seat and Logan and Roman across from them on the couch. Logan pulled a yellow envelope out of his jacket pocket, sitting it down on the table. 

Roman looked at his boyfriend, gaining a nod. "Now that your biological family is in prison, we have been given the ability to fully adopt the both of you, but we don't have to if you boys would rather we not do that. Nothing would change either way, the only difference would be your last name would be changed from Lee to Sanders, Logan's last name."

Janus looked to his brother, seeing him looking at him, uncertainty in his eyes. "Give us just a few minutes." Janus said, standing up. He grabbed Remus's hand, leading him away from the adults and into the kitchen. 

He kneeled down in front of his little brother. "Do you understand what is happening?" Janus asked, looking at the child. Remus nodded. 

"They are asking us if we want them to be our dads, right?" Remus confirmed. 

Janus nodded this time. "That is right. They want to become our parents and take care of us. They want us to be their kids, are you ok with that?" 

Remus thought for a minute. "I would like to have good parents," 

"Logan and Roman are very good parents," 

Remus smiled, pulling Janus up. "Then yeah! I want them to be our dads!" 

Janus and Remus walked back to the living room, Remus running over to the adults. He launched himself at them, hugging them both. "We would like for you both to adopt us." Janus said for his brother, making Roman and Logan smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The process to adopt Remus and Janus didn't take long, and soon they were no longer Lee's, instead they proudly bore the names Janus and Remus Sanders. 

It was finally the first day of school, and both boys were excited, Janus slightly more nervous, but still excited. They got on the bus together, getting a few looks from the other kids, but mostly being ignored. Remus sat next to a kid with dark brown hair and a purple shirt in the front of the bus, Janus traveling a bit farther back. 

Remus immediately started talking to the kid. Who he learned was named Virgil. It was mostly Remus talking, but that was ok for the two of them, Virgil was quiet, and Remus seemed more than happy to ramble about the cartoon he had watched last night. 

Remus lost track of Janus once they got out of the bus, but Virgil led him around the school, showing him the right rooms, so he wasn't very concerned, knowing they would just meet up at the bus later. 

Virgil was quiet, but he seemed to know his way around, and he even answered Remus's questions he had. 

"This is our classroom," Virgil said, hands in the pockets of his shorts. Remus grinned, walking into the room. There were already kids sitting at their desks, but one group of taller boys were loitering by the door. One of them, a blond, grabbed Virgil's backpack, making him jump. He flipped around, falling on his butt, Remus looked at him worriedly.

"Aww look at the little baby, is he going to cry because i took his backpack?" The blonde jeered, making his buddies snicker. These kids were obviously older than Remus, probably a few grades above him, so it made no sense why they were in the classroom, but they didn't seem to care.

"Give that back," Remus growled, standing in front of Virgil, who was still on the floor. The blonde laughed. 

"And who are you? Little freak," the kids said, noticing Remus's ears and teeth. 

It had been brought up that Remus might be called some not nice names at school, and what he should do if that happens, but all of that had flown from his head the moment Virgil had fallen to the ground.

"I am a demon you fuckwad, not a freak," Remus said, sounding much older than a six year old should. His eyes were glowing green, and he appeared bigger than he actually was, scaring these bullies. "And you will leave my friend alone." He ended his words with a growl, making the older kids scramble out of the classroom. 

He turned to Virgil, holding out a hand for him to grab. "You didn't have to do that," Virgil murmured, taking Remus's hand.

"Yeah, but I did anyway!" The demon grinned, making Virgil shake his head. 

"Let's go find our seats," the dark haired kid said, his brown eyes glancing around the room, finding two empty desks right next to each other. The two made their way over, talking quietly until the teacher came into the room. 

The teacher looked nice, his long black hair tied up in a ponytail. "Alright kids, we have a new student joining us this year, Remus, would you like to come up here?" The teacher asked. 

Remus nodded, making his way to the front. The teacher kneeled down. "I am Mr. Blye, your new teacher. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Remus grinned, turning to the sea of other children when given the opportunity to talk. "My name is Remus Sanders, I am almost 7, I have a brother named Jan, and i have two dads, one is a ghost." 

The class was silent for a second, taking in the last information. "Like a real ghost?" One kid called. 

Remus nodded. "Yeah, his name is Roman Prince." 

"Your dad is the ghost from that old house?" Another kid asked, this time from the front of the room. 

"That's right! We live there with my other dad, Logan." Remus said.

Mr. Blye nodded, standing up. "Well thank you Remus, why don't you go sit back down, then we can start the lesson." 

Remus scrambled back to his seat, a shit eating grin on his face as he heard whispers break out amongst his classmates. 

School was going to be fun.


	11. Bonus chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to do a father's day chapter, here you go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ok so i know father's day is today/was today when i wrote this, and the timeline in the story doesn't work with that, but just, take this bonus chapter. Think of it falling between the boys being adopted and school starting.)

Janus and Remus were sitting in Remus's room, the younger of the two having wanted to play with his brother, so he agreed. They were playing with a train set that Remus had gotten, actually having a great interest in trans. 

"Set him on the track," Remus said, handing Janus a small doll. Janus laughed, but agreed, setting the man on the wooden track. Remus grinned widely and pushed the train. As soon as the train reached the man they crashed together, the man flying off the track, and the train falling on its side. 

Remus started laughing evilly, making Janus start laughing by default. "You are insane," he said eventually. 

"Well obviously," Remus smiled, calming down. "Hey, what day is it?" He asked randomly.

Janus thought for a minute. "I'm not sure, Logan and Roman have a calendar in the kitchen we can check," 

"Well let's go!" Remus grabbed his brother's hand, pulling him downstairs. They reached the top of the stairs, about to walk down, but Janus had an idea. 

Before Remus realized what was happening he was falling, Janus having pushed him. Remus tumbled and rolled down the large flight of stairs, rolling off of the bottom. 

"That was awesome, let's do it again!" The little kid yelled. 

"Not right now, later," Janus nodded, walking down the stairs normally. 

Remus sighed but got up, heading to the kitchen. There was a calendar on the wall with a different unicorn for each month, Remus's favorite was the zombie unicorn for October. 

Janus came up behind him, looking at the red lines to figure out what day it was. "It is Sunday, June 21st," he paused, his eyes going a bit wide. "And it's father's day." 

"Father's day?" Remus asked. 

"It is a day when people celebrate their dads, you know, give them gifts and cards and stuff to thank them for being there, and stuff," Janus got a bit mumbly at the end, but Remus heard him.

The little boy nodded. "We should do something for Lolo and Roman!" 

Janus raised an eyebrow. Roman and Logan had adopted them of course, but it was still a very strange concept that they were now Remus and Janus's dads. They had yet to actually use that title for them, but both boys knew that they considered them their dads. 

"What do you want to do for them?" Janus asked. Remus put a finger to his chin. 

"What if we made them cards?" The kid asked.

"I think that is a great idea," Remus grinned, pulling Janus back to his room. They pulled out colored paper and markers, starting to make their cards. 

Logan's was blue with books on it, Roman's red with crowns. The boys wrote a small note on the inside of both of them, then folded them up. Remus added a little bit of glitter to the both of them, just as a finishing touch.

"Let's go give them to them!" Remus exclaimed, grabbing the now finished cards. Janus stood up as well, following Remus out of the room. 

They found Roman and Logan in the library, Logan at his computer writing. "Tell me the difference between a ghost and a spirit again," Logan said, even though he knew the difference, he just wanted to hear Roman speak.

Roman opened his mouth, but spotted the kids at the door. "Hey boys," Logan looked up. 

"Hi!" Remus exclaimed, running over and jumping into Logan's lap. "We made you cards!" He handed Logan his card, giving Janus the one to hand to Roman. 

Both parents were slightly shocked, looking down at the front of the cards, which read, 'happy father's day'. 

"You made these for us?" Logan asked. Remus and Janus nodded. 

Roman opened his card first, reading to note. 'Thank you for being the most princely ghost dad ever, we love you.'

Logan opened his next. 'Thank you for being the smartest living dad ever, we love you.' 

The cards were relatively the same, but that didn't matter to them. "Happy father's day," Janus said quietly.

Logan wrapped his arms around Remus, hugging one of his sons. "Thank you boys," 

Remus grinned. "You're welcome!"

Janus nodded. "Yeah." 

Roman too moved to hug one of his kids, hugging Janus, much to the surprise of the almost teen. "We love you both so much," he said. 

Janus sucked in a breath, but nodded. "We love you too, Dad, and Dad." He said quietly. 

Logan and Roman froze, this having been the first time either having been called dad. "Yeah! We love you Dads!" 

"Tha-thank you," Logan choked out. 

Remus and Janus grinned at each other. Mission accomplished.


End file.
